Love is such a crazy thing
by Gody
Summary: Dégoûté de la guerre et de tout le reste. Voici l'état d'esprit de Drago Malfoy. Et quand il doit se rendre a une cérémonie honorifique ou est aussi invité Harry Potter... OS


Bonjour! Me voici pour un petit one shot Drago Harry!

Love is such a crazy thing.

Vous parlez et parlez comme si vous compreniez tout les malheurs du monde. Vous jacassez et jacassez mais, j'ai une question a vous posé…. Savez-vous seulement de quoi vous parler? Lorsque je vous vois grimpé fièrement sur cette estrade déclarant que la guerre et finit et qu'un monde paix est arrivé. J'ai envie de tous vous étripé. Quand vous dites d'une fausse voix triste tous ceux qui sont tombés aux combats. Quand vous louez leur mérites et leurs bravoures… mais, une autre question, les avez-vous déjà même connus? Les avez-vous vu tombé aux combats? Les avez-vous vu gémir de douleur sous l'endoloris? Avez-vous vu leurs yeux devenir vitreux après l'aveda kedavra? Avez-vous vu leur femmes pleurer de désespoirs? Leurs enfants demander ou était passé leur parents? Les avez-vous seulement vu ou entendu?

Et maintenant une dernière question. Ou étiez-vous? Ou étiez-vous quand l'armée de Voldemort marchait vers nous? Ou étiez-vous quand la marque des ténèbres est apparue? Ou étiez-vous lorsque, un a un, tout le monde tombait? Ou étiez-vous quand l'herbe n'était plus verte mais rouge? Ou étiez-vous quand les cris d'agonie montait de toutes parts? Ou étiez-vous quand nous avions besoin de vous? Ou étiez-vous quand des premières années ont eu un aveda kedavra en plein cœur? Ou étiez-vous? Étiez-vous déjà entrain de préparer vos beaux discours? A choisir quels cravates allaient avec quels chemises? Étiez-vous déjà trop occupé a écrire leurs noms sur ce long parchemin? Ou étiez-vous quand les sorts pleuvaient? Ou étiez-vous quand la mort frappait? Ou étiez-vous quand les larmes des vivants, mangemorts et aurors, coulaient allègrement? Ou étiez-vous? Encore a débattre sur le meilleur moyen d'avoir l'air le plus pitoyable aux yeux du peuple? Ou étiez-vous quand Potter a été obligé de se battre tout seul? Ou étiez-vous quand mes amis sont tombés sous les coups des doloris? Ou étiez-vous?

Et maintenant vous citez mon nom, comme si cela devait me donner un quelconque réconfort. Vous me donner une ridicule médaille de votre voix pompeuse comme si cela devait me remplir de joie. J'ai envie de vous faire avaler votre ridicule babiole. J'ai envie de vous la jeter par terre et de la piétiner. Je regarde le premier ministre me lancer un regard énervé. Je lui fais perdre son temps. Je regarde encore cette médaille de pacotille. Et je finis par la prendre. Pour ensuite la lui lancer au visage.

-Garder votre idiotie… je n'ai pas besoin de cette chose pour me rappelez cette guerre.

Un silence de mort se fait. Oui, je l'ai fait. Oui je l'ai dit tout haut. Tout les dignitaires me fixent d'un air stupéfait. Oui je l'ai fait. Un Malfoy ne se prêtent pas a une ridicule mascarade de bravoure. La seule et unique raison pourquoi j'ai eu droit a cette babiole c'est parce-que je suis l'un des seuls survivant. Et ça me dégoûte a un tel point que je n'ai qu'une envie. Vomir tripes et boyau. Il y avait 3500 soldats. 3500 et seulement 100 ont survécu. Et je ne compte pas le survivant. 100 soldats ont survécu… et ses crétins pensent que parce-qu'ils nous donnent une médaille nous allons oublier les cris, les supplications, les larmes et le sang. Tout ce sang. Avant je voulais cette reconnaissance. Maintenant, je me rend compte que ça ne sert a rien. Strictement a rien. La reconnaissance pourquoi d'ailleurs? Pour avoir tuer? Pour avoir entendu les cris d'agonie? Pour avoir vécu assez longtemps pour voir l'herbe devenir rouge de sang? Pour avoir vu tomber ceux que nous aimions? Pour avoir entendu les hurlements de désespoirs lorsque quelqu'un recevait le doloris? Pourquoi cette reconnaissance? Je m'en serais bien passé. De tout et surtout de cela. Mon regard croise celui de Dumbledor. Même ce vieux fou semble triste. Je suppose que même pour lui s'était trop.

-Monsieur Malfoy… Bégaie lamentablement le premier ministre.

Je descend de l'estrade avec colère. J'aimerais tellement éprouvé de l'indifférence face a ses regards perdus. J'aimerais tellement éprouvé du dédain face a cette adoration pathétique que me voue maintenant la communauté sorcière. Et pourquoi m'aime-t-il maintenant? Parce-que j'ai tué des mangemorts. Parce-que j'ai aidé Potter. Parce-que j'ai tué mon père, ma fiancée et mes anciens garde du corps. S'il a fallu cela pour qu'il m'aime. J'aurais préféré qu'ils continuent tous a m'haïr. Je sors précipitamment de cette salle étouffante. Il pleut. Comme le jour de la bataille final. Il avait plut… mais pas assez pour effacer tout ce sang. Je sens la pluie couler sur mes joues, dans mes cheveux et même dans mes yeux. Non… ce qui coulent dans mes yeux ce sont des larmes. Je reste droit dans la tempête. Malgré les larmes, malgré tout. Une main s'abat sur mon épaule. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner. Je sais déjà qui sait.

-Va t'en Potter.

-Non.

J'ai une grimace de colère. Il faut toujours qu'il passe outre mes interdictions celui la. Je me tourne d'un bond vers lui, l'air furibond.

-Va recevoir ta médaille qui prouve encore a quel point tu es important Potter. Va recevoir tous les honneurs et fous moi la paix!

-Non.

Je lui jette un regard furieux. Il est plus grand que moi. D'une tête au moins. Et ça m'énerve a un tel point. Il est plus musclé que moi. Plus fort que moi. Plus tout que moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Juste te poser une question.

J'ai un autre regard furieux.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas?

Je me raidis brusquement. Pourquoi je ne veux pas quoi? Ses yeux verts me dévisagent intensément alors que la pluie coulent doucement sur lui. pourquoi je ne veux pas quoi?

-De quoi tu parles Potter? Je crache avec hargne.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de cette médaille?

Je crispe les poings de fureur.

-Cette médaille de pacotille. Qu'est-ce que je foutrais avec cette médaille! Ses idiots me remercient!

De colère de lui donne un coup de poing. Il me regarde sans broncher.

-Ils me remercient d'avoir tué! Ils me remercient d'avoir entendu les hurlements des femmes et des enfants et des hommes! Ils me remercient de m'être battus a leur place! Ils me remercient d'avoir survécu a une guerre a laquelle ils n'ont même pas pris part! Ils me remercient alors qu'il se fiche éperdument de moi!

Potter continue a me fixer d'un regard étrangement vide. Et moi je me sens curieusement vide. J'ai tout dit. A Potter mon pire ennemi. Celui qui ne comprendra certainement rien. Pour lui tué des mangemorts ce n'est pas si grave. Les mangemorts ne doivent même pas être des humains a ses yeux. Pour lui les morts doivent être nécessaires. Pour lui… mais pour moi, cette guerre n'avait pas de sens. Tout ce sang… tout ses morts… pourquoi? Je ne supporte plus de voir ses yeux d'émeraude écarquiller. Je me détourne avec la ferme intention de partir quand une main me saisit le bras. Je frissonne… de froid évidemment! C'est Potter quand même! Mais, j'arrête de penser quand Potter me tire brusquement vers lui et m'embrasse. J'écarquille démesurément les yeux et avant même que j'aille eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit il se détache de moi.

-Merci.

Et il retourne a l'intérieur. Je ne comprend rien. Indépendamment de ma volonté ma main se pose sur mes lèvres. Et je ferme les yeux très fort. Non! Mon cœur bat a la chamade. Non! J'ai les mains moites. Non! Potter m'a embrassé… Non! Et je transplane sans demandé mon reste.

Je regarde sans les voir les murs de mon appartement. Je n'ai pas voulu retourner au manoir Malfoy. Pourquoi faire? Pour me souvenir de ma mère me racontant des belles histoires? Pour revoir mon père me dire fièrement qu'un Malfoy est parfait et que par conséquent je suis parfait car, je lui ressemble? Pour me rappeler des fous rires qui me prenait quand Blaise s'enfargeait toujours dans l'énorme tapis de ma chambre? Je m'assis sur mon grand canapé. La peur aux ventre et le cœur battant a la chamade. Je ne dois pas y repenser! Ce béguin stupide que j'ai eu pour Potter est mort! Même plus que mort! Bon d'accord s'était plus qu'un béguin. J'aimais vraiment cet enfoiré. Pendant toute ma dernière année a Poudlard. Je l'ai aimé de manière passionnel. Dégoûtant. Ça m'a pris plus d'un an pour l'oublier totalement et détruire tous mes sentiments pour lui que ce soit de la haine, qui était plutôt de l'amour déguisé en animosité, ou de l'amour. Donc ce baiser ne veut rien dire! Absolument rien! Et puis ce n'était pas comme si je m'étais sentit transporté et heureux! Pas vrai? Je soupire. Je n'éprouve rien pour Potter. Même pas une mini affection. Juste une grande et profonde indifférence. Voilà…

Sans même m'en rendre compte je cours vers la cheminée.

-Au Zabini Garden.

J'atterris sur le chat de Blaise, Erika, qui pousse un miaulement a faire peur a un ours. Blaise arrive alors a ce moment. Il n'a pas changé. Toujours les mêmes cheveux bruns et les yeux mauves. Il me jette un regard surpris.

-Dray? Tu n'étais pas allé a cette réunion.

-Oui, mais, je suis parti. Je l'interromps vivement.

Il me regarde d'un air surpris. Normal. C'est la première fois que je suis si agité depuis bien longtemps. C'est la première fois que la guerre est si peu dans mon esprit. Je soupire un peu avant de faire signe a mon ami de s'asseoir. Il s'exécute de plus en plus surpris. Et je lui raconte tout, enfin autant que me permette ses interruptions. Mais, je réussis malgré tout a finir mon récit.

-Il t'a embrassé et ensuite t'a dit merci? Me demande Blaise avec un air surpris.

-C'est ce que je t'ai dit crétin.

Il me tire la langue et j'hausse les épaules.

-Il est bizarre ton pote Potty. Me déclare-t-il.

-Merci de m'en informé. Dis-je sarcastiquement. Et ce n'est pas mon pote!

-Bon on s'en fou! Tu as répondu a son baiser?

-Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça!

Il est pas bien Zabini.

-Parce-que tu l'aimes et que tu le veux! Me déclara Blaise avec une moue d'évidence.

-Je ne l'aime pas! Et je ne l'ai jamais aimé!

Blaise me jette un regard sceptique. Bon ok…

-S'était il y a longtemps! J'étais stupide et aveugle! Et surtout dingue!

-Drago cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu de petit-ami.

Quel est le rapport? Je le fixe avec méfiance.

-3 ans.

-Et tu as aimé Potter quand?

-Je ne l'aimais pas! Ce n'était qu'un béguin d'adolescent bourré…

-Ok! Quand as-tu eu ton « béguin »?

-Il y a 3…

Je le regarde avec horreur. Non…

-Si. Me déclara Blaise en souriant malicieusement.

Non…

-Si, si, si… Répète mon supposé meilleur ami.

NON!

-SI! Oui Drago tu aimes Potty, le balafré, le survivant, le….

-J'ai compris merci! Je ne l'aime pas!

-Et moi je baise avec Dumbledor.

-Toutes mes félicitations.

Il y a un étrange silence ou mon meilleur ami me fixe avec horreur et consternation.

-Ce que tu peux être dégoûtant. Siffle-t-il.

-Et toi alors.

-Je dis la pure vérité. Tu aimes Potter.

-Non!

-Dray…. Tu arrives ici bouleversé parce-que toi et Potter vous vous êtes EFFLEURÉ les lèvres. Et tu ne l'aimes pas hein!

-C'est mon pire ennemi!

-Je croyais que tu n'éprouvais que de l'indifférence pour lui. Me rappelle malicieusement mon faux frère.

Touché coulé. Je déteste Zabini!

-Et je pense que Potter aussi ressent quelque chose pour toi.

Mon cerveau arrête de fonctionner après cette phrase. Mon cœur manque près de mille battement et si je n'avais pas su dès la naissance comment respirer… j'aurais certainement oublier a cette minute.

-Quoi? Je bégaie.

-Il t'a embrassé Dray! De son plein gré!

-Il m'a peut-être embrassé pour me remercier!

Pourquoi je ressens une tel déception? C'est vrai quoi! Je ne l'aime pas alors je me fiche éperdument pourquoi il m'a embrassé!

-Ben oui évidemment. On embrasse maintenant quand on veut dire merci. Super. Bon Drago qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller embrasser Fol'œil!

Je grimace de dégoût.

-Bon ok ça ne marche pas comme excuse. Mais, il y a forcément une explication logique.

-Il t'aime.

-J'ai dit… LOGIQUE!

Blaise me jette un regard exaspéré et regarde sa montre. Un léger sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

-Et bien Dray chérie allons vérifier.

-Ne m'appelle pas Dray chérie! Et… pardon?

Je blêmis affreusement en regardant ma montre. La distribution des médailles est finit. Donc, en théorie Potter doit être chez lui. Je réalise alors le plan de Blaise.

-Pas question. Je déclara fermement.

-J'y vais ou tu y vas c'est ton choix. Me réplique-t-il en souriant.

Je crispe les dents. J'imagine déjà comment Blaise va arriver.

« Hé Potter! Ça va mon pote? Ben je m'en fiche. En tout cas, alors est-ce que tu aimes Drago parce-que lui t'aime a la folie! »

Pas bon du tout.

-J'y vais.

-Et tu le fais Drago parce-que sinon je vais aller vérifier crois moi.

Je le regarde avec un peu de crainte. Il est tellement stupide qu'il pourrait vraiment aller vérifier et m'humilier encore plus.

-Ok.

Je prend la poudre de cheminette et hurle.

-Chez Harry Evans.

C'est ce nom que Potter avait pris pour ne pas qu'un mangemort arrive chez lui a l'improviste. J'atterrie avec grâce au sol. Potter se trouve assis sur le canapé, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. J'ai le réflexe de partir en courant mais il relève vivement la tête et en me voyant sourit un peu.

-Salut Malfoy. Me dit-il tout en secouant la main dans ma direction.

-Bonjour Potter.

Il regarde sa main avec surprise et la pose vivement sur son genoux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez moi? Me demande-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Il rougit encore plus et étrangement je le trouve adorable. A une époque pas si lointaine j'aurais certainement fondu et fait un léger sourire. Hé merde! Mais, je SOURIS.

-Je m'excuse Malfoy. J'aurais pas du faire ça.

-Tu as fait ça pour me remercier?

Il me regarde un moment, indécis.

-Non…

-Alors pourquoi?

Je n'y comprend vraiment plus rien. Il s'éclaircit la voix et se lève. Super… je me sens maintenant aussi imposant qu'une crevette dansant la samba. J'hausse un sourcil aristocratique alors qu'il prend une profonde inspiration.

-Tes paroles m'ont vraiment touchés. Tu as dis exactement ce que je ressentais et ça m'a vraiment fait du bien.

-S'était donc un baiser de remerciement. Je l'interromps.

-Non! Je veux dire heu…

Il devient encore plus rouge. Ça me rappelle un peu l'époque de ma septième année. Il m'en a vraiment fait bavé le crétin! Soit il m'ignorait totalement, soit il rougissait comme tout en me regardant. Il a toujours été bizarre Potter. C'est pour ça que je l'aime.

…

…

…

Je vais considérer comme si cette phrase n'avait jamais traversé mon subconscient. Et voilà. 

-Je veux dire heu…

-Accouche Potter.

Il me lance un regard noir avant de recommencer a déglutir.

-Je… je l'ai fait parce-que… tu sais…

-Non je ne sais pas Potter!

J'ai une moue d'exaspération. Il est impossible ce type!

-Tu es tellement beau…

Je lève le regard si vite que je crains pendant un instant de mettre fouler l'œil.

-Heu non! Je voulais pas dire ça! Enfin… si je voulais… mais, non!

-Potter… je te prie d'être plus clair.

C'est bien j'ai réussis a garder mon ton aristocratique! Je le vois prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Je t'aime Drago Malfoy.

QUOI? Je le regarde les yeux écarquillés alors qu'une joie étrange fait battre mon cœur plus vite. Potter m'aime? Potter m'aime MOI?

-Malfoy…

Il ne me regarde pas et a l'air triste. C'est si horrible d'être amoureux de moi? Je ne suis pas pire qu'un autre quand même!

-Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas…

-Comment saurais-tu cela?

Il me regarde indécis. Bon c'est a moi de faire les premiers pas comme d'habitude. Ah…. C'est Potter incapable de se débrouiller tout seul. Je m'avance vers lui avec l'intention de l'embrasser quand un petit problème se présente a moi. Je lui arrive a la hauteur des épaules et ce n'est pas l'idéale pour embrasser quelqu'un! Et me mettre sur la pointe des pieds comme l'une de ses midinettes a la télé pas question!

-Tu comptes m'embrasser ou je dois attendre jusqu'à noël?

Il baisse légèrement la tête vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. J'hausse un sourcil et il se met a rire. Je m'apprête a répliquer vertement! Après tout on se moque pas d'un Malfoy. Mais, il me fait taire de la plus délicieuse des façons. Et le baiser qu'il me donne est époustouflant.

Fin! 


End file.
